Unwanted Power: Rowin
by Jacks-girl-so-no-Touchie
Summary: When all the Ronin Warriors get together Rowin's left out!
1. Default Chapter

1 Ronin Warriors  
  
1.1.1 Unwanted Power  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just hope all of you really like this one and that you do send me some compliments or at the least e-mail me – JacksNaughtyGurl@aol.com.  
  
This is my first attempt to write a Ronin Warriors story so I hope you all enjoy this one and all of the future stories of the Ronin Warriors that I have planned in that Waked up little mind of mine. ^^  
  
Enjoy! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryo! What do we do now?" Cye asked Ryo with a questionable look on his face.  
  
"Well I guess we can watch 'The Cable Guy…Or how about 'Me, Myself, and Irene'" Ryo suggested.  
  
"Me, Myself, and Irene!" Kento yelled out.  
  
"Me, Myself, and Irene? What's that?" Rowin questioned Ryo.  
  
"What is 'Me, Myself, and Irene'?" Sage asked just as confused as Rowin.  
  
"You mean to tell us that you two have never seen 'Me, Myself, and Irene? Let alone heard of it?" Ryo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah…What is it?"  
  
"A movie," Kento said jokingly.  
  
"Well what's it about?" Sage asked hitting Kento lightly on the arm.  
  
"Lets see…Here…Read the back!" Ryo said handing Sage and Rowin the tapes case.  
  
They looked at the cover of it for a little while and finally Sage spoke up, "That's Jim Carrey? No way!" He said.  
  
"It is!" Ryo said to him.  
  
"He looks funny…LOL" Rowin said beginning to laugh, "Sage read what this paper says! It came out of the tape case!"  
  
"Ok," Sage said smiling, "Once upon a time, there was a young New England boy with a dream. He longed to protect and serve his country and his community. The day came when that boy's dream came true. And that boy was me. Hi, I'm Charlie Baileygates. I'm a law enforcement officer in the fine state of Rhode Island. Mighty pleased to meet you. I'm here to tell you a story about the love that came to me in an unlikely time and in an unusual situation. But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?  
  
I apologize. Let's start at the place closest to my heart - that is, my home. I live with my three boys-Jamaal, Lee Harvey and Shonte, Jr. They are three of the most splendid kids a father could have. Smart, healthy, warm, only outwardly menacing. Though we certainly have our differences, we are most definitely cut from the same cloth. What about their mother, you might ask. Well, she and I had some differences early on in our relationship. She decided that the road we once hoped to travel together was no longer the road for her, so we parted. And she drove down the opposite road with the dwarf limo driver from our wedding. I won't tell you it was easy, but we made it through just fine, thanks. And if I ever had a frown, well, my boys would turn that upside down, that's for sure. Everything was wonderful, work was great, the boys were preparing for finals and then Hank showed up. You know the funny thing about multiple personality disorders? You never know you have multiple personality disorder until a fit of rage forces you to realize your actions. In my case it was a rampage through the town square that left more than a fewpeople feeling 'violated.' It happens to the best of us. Though I don't remember much of it, the folks around here tell me that I was a different man. Hate is a strong word for a fellow like me to use, but if there was ever a person to hate, it would be Hank. He's obnoxious, mean, aggressive, perverse, disgusting, vile and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a couple STDs to boot. He's the guy who would pick a fight with you for just breathing too loud and then ask for a date with your mother. Or daughter. Hank has made it a little tough at work, but with the support of my boys and a little medication, Hank doesn't come around much. That's the backstory, the real story begins with a young woman by the name of Irene. She was brought into the station one day and I've never seen a more radiant detainee. Seems she had gotten herself in a little bit of trouble and needed a police escort to handle some business. I was assigned to the task, and happy about it. A little travel on the open road with a cute girl on the back of my bike? Could life get any sweeter? Unfortunately, I soon found out it wasn't such a sweet deal. You see, there was a bit of a mix-up with my medication and a trip for two quickly became a threesome. You can imagine my embarrassment when Irene met Hank. If she wasn't so patient and understanding, we never would have made it. I don't know how she put up with Hank's constant sexual advances and trouble making. All I do know is that I saw a little something in her eyes and I realized that if we could just get away from the Hankophile we could be something special. But Hank wasn't our only problem. Seems Irene's issues inupstate New York were a little more complicated than we first thought. We were soon fighting off the mob, crooked cops, the real cops, deranged albinos and of course my alter ego, the Jack Daniels/dildo wielding Hank. How we made it through? I have no idea. But I guess a little love, a little medication and a little adventure are the perfect cure for multiple personality disassociative disorders...That's the end…Here Rowin you can read…Hank's side of the story…" Sage said handing Rowin the book.  
  
"OK," Rowin taking the book out of Sage's hands, "I'm Hank, the @$&kicking-nametaking-anti-Charlie. I've been locked away in Charlie's dead fish psyche for too long. It's time for redemption... Hank- alypse Now! Charlie don't surf are you hearing me AOL-hole? If not, let me spell this out for you. Charlie and I share a lot of things, like a body, a whore ex- wife, three illegitimate children. But we are not the same person. I'm better looking. I can outdrink him, outsmart him and I've got more to offer the ladies... from the tongue down....But I'm getting ahead of myself here.  
  
Charlie is a freak. Superfreak. Gutless. Hopeless. Sackless. I can't do a thing with him, so now and again, I just overpower his sorry @$&. Charlene takes a seat with the kids in the wayback when Big Daddy Hank decides it's time to drive. You may call it multiple personality disorder, but I call it Hank-o-rama and if you've got a problem with that, I got a pair of steel toes looking for a nice two bedroom, two bath colon to call home. So enough on Charlene and me, let's get to the tail we're chasing... One day Charlie's at the station (did I mention that we're a cop? Good idea, right? Give some medicated nutjob a badge and a gun -- perfect), and in walks this nice little piece of lovin', Irene. Sweet, cute, blonde...I think, and wanted for a felony (if I'd met her five years ago, I'd be wanted for a felony). My kind of lady. And of course, one glimpse of me and she's in full blown Hank-Frenzy. If it wasn't for limp wrist Charlene, we would have been cuffed, stripped and in full blown cavity search nirvana. Charlie's job was to escort Irene to upstate New York. Some bull about an outstanding warrent for arrest. I wasn't listening -- I had dreams of spreading a little Hank baby batter in Irene's pie tin. She had a look of bewilderment and was looking at me like she was a bad, bad girl that needed a man like me to set her straight. And daddy was just trying to make his princess happy. Once the three of us get on the road, all hell broke loose. It's that classic roadtrip crap: we were on the lam, running from some thugs, I save her butt a couple of times, she falls hard for me, real hard, we outsmart the mooks chasing us, kill a cow, kill a fifth of Jack and live like crazy little ferrets in heat ever after... That's my story. I'll stick to it and if you got a problem with it, saddle up to the Hankateria counter. I've got a nice steaming plate of my thoughts you can chew on...punk." Rowin said putting down the book and looking at the rest who were sitting in front of him this whole time and listening to him read the short time story.  
  
"I like Charlie better… He's nice and not as rude as Hank…" Said Sage smiling at Rowin.  
  
"Well, Let's watch the movie now." Kento said standing up.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll put it in," Ryo said putting it in and they all sat down to watch it.  
  
1 hour and 45 min later  
  
"So, Did you like it?" Kento asked Rowin and Sage.  
  
"That was the best movie I've ever seen!" Sage said standing up and stretching out.  
  
"I love it!" Rowin said also getting up to stretch out.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Cye called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah!" Kento yelled out standing up and running into the kitchen to eat.  
  
Rowin's Point of View  
  
That night all of the guys were in Ryo's room laughing at something I don't really know what but whatever it was involved moving around a lot, falling a lot, and also a lot of laughter. I on the other hand prefer to sleep in my own room.  
  
Up at 5:00 in the morning, I walked into Ryo's room and saw all of the boys sleeping on his bed, bundled up together and…No Clothes?!  
  
It was then that I noticed I had been kicked out of Ryo, Kento, Cye, and Sage's lives. So I might as well leave.  
  
1hour and 37 min later  
  
I went to open the door when I heard a voice.  
  
"Rowin?"  
  
It was Sage, I guess when I was packing up Sage woke up.  
  
So I turned and walked up to him a little, and he walked up to me the rest of the way.  
  
He then knelt down a little and placed his hand on my chest.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked me with those sad wanting-Demanding eyes.  
  
"Oh…I'm uh…Well…umm…To tell you the truth… I saw you guys in…in Ryo's room…And I was thinking that it was time I left and got out of all of…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Sage placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a long deep passionate kiss.  
  
He then pulled away and looked at me for a little while, "I love you," He said.  
  
I then turned away tears beginning to form in my eyes and stream down my cheeks.  
  
Sage's Point of View  
  
I then slipped my hand around his waist and pulled him close to me and kissed him again as his tears soaked into my skin, I put on my pants before I left the room… Oh how could I have done this I mean well I was with Ryo and them but I wanted to be with Rowin and in the way of being with them I hurt the very person that I loved and lived for…Rowin. Oh GOD how could I do this to him?  
  
"Rowin…" He then looked up at me dry tears lying lazily on his cheeks.  
  
I wiped them away, "I…I didn't mean to hurt you…I…I'm so sorry," I said and then he smiled at me and he kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Its ok I mean…After all I'm just an unwanted power…" He said looking at the ground and began to cry once more.  
  
"Just let it all out," I said trying to comfort him as much as I could at the time.  
  
"I…I have to go…" He said and I looked at him.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Away from you guys…I don't have to be in you're way all of the time…" I noticed that he had began to cry once more.  
  
"Don't say that…The only thing I want right now, before this, and after this is you…I love you…" I said trying not to cry again.  
  
"Why not?! I'm just an unwanted power!" He yelled pushing away from me.  
  
"Rowin?" I said standing up and walking towards him.  
  
"What's going on in here!?" I heard a voice and me and Rowin turned to see Cye.  
  
"Cye?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah…What's wrong Rowin?" He said walking up to Rowin and putting his hand on Rowin's shoulder, "What's the problem?" He continued.  
  
"Rowin thinks that he's an unwanted power and has decided to leave…" I said looking at Cye.  
  
"Oh that's exactly why I came here… Listen carefully…" He started off as we all sat down on the couch, "Now…Me, Kento, and Ryo had just woke up…Being disturbed by an awful scream…It turned out to be Anubus' voice… We looked out the window and saw a big shadow holding up Anubus' body… We tried to stop it but we weren't strong enough…I was the only one able to still walk so Ryo and Kento sent me for you two's help…And well…Here I am…" Cye said looking at us.  
  
"Then why aren't you in you're armor?" Rowin said looking up at Cye with a questionable look on his face.  
  
"Because we didn't have time to transform…" Cye said looking at the ground as tears formed in his eyes and began to devour his cheeks.  
  
"Then that means that the guys must be in serious trouble!" I said standing up and pulling Rowin up with me, "We have to transform…now Rowin!"  
  
"I…Ok lets trans!" He yelled out as He raised his hands, "Armor of the Strata!!! Tao Inochi!!!!!" Rowen yelled placing his hands in front of him and his clothes burst off and a colored ribbon wrapped around him.  
  
Out of the point of views  
  
1.2 Then Cye raised his hands and yelled, "Armor of the Torrent!!! Tao Shin!!!!!" Placing his hands in front of him…his clothes disappeared and a flowered ribbon wrapped around his entire body.  
  
"Armor of Halo!!! Tao Chi!!!" Sage yelled placing his hands to the side and he twirled around as his clothes burst from his body and a red ribbon wrapped his body and disappeared and his Hazel armor was shown.  
  
"Wisdom!…Rowen of the Strata!"  
  
" Trust!…Cye of the Torrent!"  
  
"Courtesy!…Sage of the Halo!"  
  
They landed on the ground and ran out the door following Cye who was ahead of them.  
  
1 hour and 23 min later  
  
"I'll kill you Talpa!" Rowen yelled taking out his Bow & arrow, "Arrow Shockwave!" And an aura surrounded his arms and he shot out the arrow, yes it hit Talpa... but nothing happened.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!" Sage yelled raising his sword and lightning flew about his body and to the tip of his sword and he threw it at Talpa as Cye's Super Wave Smasher also hit Talpa but nothing happened.  
  
"Ryo! Transform…again…now!" Kento yelled as he raised his hands, "Armor of Hardrock!!! Tao Gi!!!!!" He yelled and his clothes burst off and he was covered in a brown and red ribbon.  
  
"Justice!… Kento of the HardRock!"  
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" He yelled slamming his Staff into the ground causing the ground to split open and tears of red liquid spurt out flaming into a red fire he lifted up his staff and slung some of the red liquid towards Talpa and it singed through his armor burning deep into his skin and he began to twist screaming out to Kento that he would kill him.  
  
"Armor of the Inferno!!! Tao-Jin!!!!!" Ryo yelled twisting around as his clothes burst off and a red wind of fire swirled around him and he was locked into it, he then shredded the fire and was covered in a mass of white liquid and the other ronin's powers flew into the white silk and then Ryo burst out of it.  
  
"Virtue…Ryo of the Inferno!" He said sliding down the mountain as red liquid passed by him, He then jumped into the air, "Rage of Inferno!" He yelled placing his swords together and a big wave of fire flew towards Talpa.  
  
"Noo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as his body turned to flames, but it still didn't work he came back and slammed Ryo in the cheek and sent him flying into the mountain.  
  
"Ryo!" Rowen yelled running toward the hole that Ryo flew into.  
  
"Rowen, Cye, Sage, Ryo! Why don't we all attack at once!" Kento yelled standing up.  
  
"Good idea…Kento…" Ryo yelled standing up as well.  
  
"Ok…Lets do it!" Rowin yelled turning back towards Talpa.  
  
"Rage of Inferno!" Ryo yelled releasing the fire again.  
  
"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage yelled raising his sword once again as the lighting swirled around his arms.  
  
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowin yelled lifting up his bow and arrow.  
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento yelled slamming his staff into the ground.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye yelled raising up his Spear into the air as water flew around his body.  
  
They shot their powers all at once and it hit Talpa. The fire disappeared and Talpa was still standing.  
  
"Quake with fear!' He yelled out.  
  
"Argh!" Ryo yelled as the attack hit him.  
  
"RYO!!!!!!!!" Rowen yelled, "I'll kill you!!!!!!!!! A..A..Arrow…S..S.. Shock…W..W..Wave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rowin yelled…He twisted around and his armor began to glow, stars flew around him, he jumped into the air and pulled out his arrow clicked it to the bow and pulled back…a lot of power flowing around his arms and the bow he let go…The arrow flew towards Talpa and sliced into his armor and all the way through his skin and to the other side.  
  
Talpa fell to the ground, black ooz seeping from the arrow.  
  
And he didn't get up.  
  
"Yeah! Way to go Rowen!" Ryo yelled jumping into the air.  
  
"Rowen…I love you!" Sage yelled grabbing Rowin by his cheeks and pulling him forward into a deep-long passionate kiss.  
  
4 Days Later  
  
"Hey Cye, Kento have you two seen Sage and Rowin?" Ryo asked walking into the kitchen where Kento and Cye were.  
  
"Yeah they said something about going to the lake…" Cye said putting a strawberry into Kento's mouth.  
  
"Hey Ryo!" Kento said, he was behind Cye with his arms wrapped around him holding him captive.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryo said turning back around.  
  
"They're sitting on the left side of the beach!" Kento said chomping down another strawberry.  
  
"Ok…Thanks Kento…Cye!" Ryo said running out the door.  
  
"Come on Kento…Let me go…Please, I have to finish dinner." Cye said trying to escape Kento's iron grip.  
  
"Nope…I'll never let you go!" Kento said licking Cye's cheek and then biting down hard, "I'll eat you up!" He said pushing Cye to the ground and pulling off his shirt, he jumped on top of Cye, "Should we take this to my room or do you prefer the kitchen floor?"  
  
"Kento…stop..please not right now…I'm not up to it right now…Come on Kento!!!" Cye yelled as Kento picked him up and brung him to his own room and gently laid him down on the bed.  
  
"Now this might hurt a little…Hold on tight!" Kento said pulling off Cye's clothes and then wrapping Cye's legs around his waist and then pulled off his pants to, "Better?"  
  
"No! Kento! Please…NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cye yelled as Kento pushed in forward, "AaaaHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Cye yelled throwing his head over Kento's chest and digging his nails into Kento's Back.  
  
************************Sage & Rowen***********************  
  
"Oh Sage…" Rowen said as Sage placed his head on Rowen's chest breathing really hard, "Hmmm…I love you so much…"  
  
"I…Love you too" Sage said lifting his head up and pulling Rowen into a deep kiss, He lifted up more so he was above Rowen deepening the kiss even more, "Mmmmmmmmm" He hummed hungering for more.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryo said and Sage and Rowen looked up to see him looking down at them.  
  
"Oh hi Ryo!" Rowen said standing up and Sage did the same.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Sage said walking up to Ryo.  
  
"Couldn't sleep…" Ryo said looking down at the water, "So how are you two doing?"  
  
"We're fine!" Rowen said and they all started to walk back to the house when all of a sudden they heard Cye scream, "That's Cye!" Rowen said and they all ran toward the house.  
  
Sage ran down the hallway but the strangest thing was that Cye's voice was coming from Kento's room.  
  
Sage looked through the window on the wall and saw Kento and Cye in a big mess on the bed, "Don't worry…"  
  
"Why not worry?!" Rowen yelled pushing Sage out of the way and he saw Kento and Cye, "Oh ok never mind its just Kento and Cye," Rowen said walking out of the way and then Ryo peered in.  
  
They then walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Ryo finished cooking dinner and they all ate while listening to Kento and Cye screaming.  
  
"Well I guess I'll cook something extra special for our two love birds." Ryo said picking up all of the dirty dishes and putting them all in the sink. He then walked back to the stove to cook something up for Kento and Cye.  
  
"Come on Rowen lets go to bed!" Sage said and he and Rowen walked upstairs and into their room.  
  
"Well its gonna be a loud night tonight!" Ryo said after getting done with Cye and Kento's dinner. He washed his hands and walked upstairs to Rowen and Sage's room and opened the door, "Clean up the mess you make in the morning ok!" He said smiling.  
  
"You sound a little more like Cye every day…you know that Ryo!" Rowen yelled throwing a pillow at Ryo.  
  
"Hey!" Ryo yelled grabbing the pillow and throwing it back. After that he quickly closed the door and walked down the hallway and into his room and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * The Next Day * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So have you been raiding the fridge at night again Kento?" Sage said looking at Kento and Cye.  
  
"No!" Kento said crossing his arms over his chest, "As a matter of fact me and Cye were too busy for any midnight snacks!"  
  
"Oh? Ok." Sage said closing the door to the refrigerator.  
  
"Hey Sage come here!" Rowen yelled and Sage ran down the hallway as quick as his legs could take him.  
  
"And they call me a dog on a leash" Kento said and he, Cye, and Ryo began to laugh.  
  
THE END 


	2. In Loving Memory

Losing Something

It feels like an empty hole

Something you can't fill with food

Eating at your soul

It changes your every move

What you do; depends on it

What you say; it has chosen

It hurts your friends and gets you in shit

When it wants; it leaves you frozen

Anyone can give it to you

It's inside everyone you know

You want it as much as anything else

You don't have it though

Your family thinks you just want attention

But you know it's something wrong

It hurts too, but that's something you don't mention

So killing yourself was right all along.

KaKaVegeGurl

Kimi (JGSNT) was a very good friend... I knew her for 8 years full... Nearly one day ago she committed suicide... May she now rest in peace... Goodbye Kimi...

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
